The present application generally relates to frequency selective surfaces. More specifically, the application teaches a method and apparatus for constructing conformal radome and antenna covers and fabrication and mounting of frequency selective surfaces (FSS) containing packaged components such as but not limited to surface mount inductors and capacitors as well as electromechanical resonators and/or equivalent coplanar frequency selective structures, such as open and shorted transmission line stubs.